Gardening
Gardening is a learning based skill that affects the survival rate of crops at your farm, and the chance of plant re-growth after harvesting. Gems, weapons, magic rods, fruits, and vegetables can be obtained as harvests. Gardening will increase the speed at which you pick crops, during The Harvest Time jobs. Harvest Time quests will massively increase your Gardening skill levels, as each turn spent (before successfully? (In Elona+ 1.38R even if you do not finish the picking you still get skill training)) harvesting a crop gives more experience. For this reason, Gardening, like Performer, is a skill that can be used for easy platinum and quest rewards, especially in Yowyn. This can be particularly helpful for non-combat oriented characters, like Farmers and Pianists. Because rods can be farmed, gardening is useful for spellcasters, or anyone with Magic Device. You can absorb charges from unwanted rods to refill more useful rods, or spellbooks. In regular Elona, seeds are mainly obtained via worshiping Kumiromi: * The passive ability (chance of turning any rotting food into seeds) * The pet cute fairy (that drops seeds when eating food) * Cute fairies you have bred in a ranch will also drop seeds when they eat. Another benefit from having Kumiromi as your deity is the passive increase in gardening skill. Easy Gardening suggests that planting during heavy rain will improve the quality of the crop. Changes and Technical Details (Elona+) General Skill Changes In Elona+, you get seeds from completing The Harvest Time jobs. In addition, skill experience is awarded when harvesting full-grown plants instead of planting seeds. A food quality level was also introduced. This appears as a +X next to the food once identified; it applies to fruit, vegetable, and unknown seeds (rice and bannou mugi). Quality bonuses increase the monetary value of the food item, both when raw and when cooked. They grant additional experience to those attributes the food usually trains, and the speed attribute. This bonus increases with greater +quality. See the food page for details on how food trains attributes. Elona+ also adds organic fertilizer. It is used on a sprout which has grown before it's ripe for harvesting, and results in a fully-grown crop. It also increases +quality for food plants. In Elona+ version 1.37 and later, pets who have the skill gardening and have an impression (>100) collect materials after defeating enemies. These are retrieved by Talk->Receive Materials. Chance for Withering Note: The following is accurate to 1.42fix2 version of Elona+. The figures are not necessarily accurate for Elona 1.16. When planted and on each update tick (24hr?), each plant is given a difficulty value from the following chart: The following modifications are then made to this difficulty value: *If the plant is on a field tile, the difficulty value is halved. Otherwise, the difficulty values is multiplied by 3/2. *If the seed has just been planted and the weather is normal, ether wind, or snow, the difficulty value is multiplied by 2. This applies only to the first update tick since planting and does not affect the rest of the growth period. Calculations are made at this point. If any of the following are true, then the plant will wither on the next '''update tick. *Your gardening skill is less than a random value between 0 and the difficulty value +1. *A random value between 0-19 is 0 (5% chance). Chance for Regrowth Each plant is given a difficulty value from the following chart: The following modifications are then made to this difficulty value: *If the plant is on a field tile, the difficulty value is halved; if not, the difficulty value is multiplied by 4. *If the weather is normal, ether wind, or snow, the difficulty value is multiplied by 4/3. Calculations are made at this point. If any of the following are true, then the plant will '''not regrow: *Your gardening skill is less than a random value between 0 and the difficulty value +1. *A random number between 0-199 is less than the difficulty value. With the Kumiromi Scissors, this check is if a random number between 0-199 is less than the difficulty value - 100. *The seed is an artifact seed. Conclusions Given the above data, the following conclusions can be made: *Artifact seeds may be planted off of field tiles without any penalties after reaching 121 Gardening, or at 61 if planting during rain / heavy rain. *For maximum regrowth chance, non-artifact seeds should always be planted on field tiles. *Assuming you plant on field tiles, maximum regrowth and lowest wither chance can be reached at 41 Gardening. *If you do not plant on field tiles, maximum regrowth and lowest wither chance can be reached at 214 Gardening, but will still be worse than planting on field tiles. *Kumiromi Scissors allow for 100% regrowth chance for all plants if planted on field tiles. *If you have 40+ Gardening and the scissors (30 if you don't care about Artifact seeds), you can ignore weather effects. *With 61+ Gardening you can plant artifact seeds on non-field tiles with no negative consequences. Crop Grouping by Season Crops harvested from fully-grown seeds vary depending upon the month: * March to May ** Vegetable: muskmelon, green pea, lettuce, quwapana ** Fruit: qucche, rainbow fruit, cherry ** Magic: rod of healing hands, rod of uncurse, rod of mana, rod of holy light, rod of speed, rod of cure, rod of heal, rod of cure minor wounds ** Unknown: tea leaf, bannou mugi, random items * June to August ** Vegetable: eggplant, watermelon, leccho, melon ** Fruit: pineapple, banana, tomato, tangerine ** Magic: rod of bubble ball, rod of magic laser, rod of poison ball, rod of lightning ball, rod of eclipse, rod of lightning bolt, rod of fire bolt, rod of ice bolt ** Unknown: tobacco, soybean, wild flower, random items * September to November ** Vegetable: corn, cbocchi, sweet potato, aloe ** Fruit: kaki, apple pear, grape ** Magic: rod of make door, rod of wall creation, rod of alchemy, rod of wishing, rod of magic mapping, rod of magic missile, rod of teleportation, and rod of identify ** Unknown: rice, soybean, wild flower, random items * December to February ** Vegetable: potato, imo, radish, carrot, guava ** Fruit: lemon, kiwi, apple ** Magic: rod of fire wall, rod of acid ground, rod of change creature, rod of web, rod of domination, rod of silence, rod of slow, rod of summon monsters ** Unknown: coffee beans, bannou mugi, wild flower, random items Trained skill You may learn Gardening from the trainer in Yowyn. Races *None Classes *Farmer Wishing * Category:Skills